


The Task at Hand

by villalunae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villalunae/pseuds/villalunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya have a mission they can not fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Task at Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to prove (Possibly) that I could write some rosemary. I think it went pretty well. I was challenged (sort of) to write something with pretty much only ladies in it, and I think I did alright.

"Rose--Are you quite sure we should be doing this?" Kanaya asked, her usually steady voice quivering slightly. It wasn't a matter of it being illegal that was worrying her, however.

"No, but when has it ever stopped us before?" Rose told her, understanding Kanaya's unspoken intent and stepping up beside Kanaya on the barren rooftop. Kanaya looked down again. It was a hundred-foot drop, and that was being nice. Kanaya lifted her head and stared across the abyss. Opposite their rooftop was another, housing two figures, one of short height, and another of tall descent. Jade and Nepeta, she knew, were across from them, waiting. It didn't make this any better, but, well. It was a comfort to know they would at least witness their deaths. Kanaya looked down again and gulped, feeling the blood leave her face. Rose noticed this.

"Kanaya, I'm sure we'll be alright," Rose reassured her, moving closer. Kanaya nodded solemnly, barely listening.

"Are you two alright over there?" Jade called out, her voice echoing out into the distance.

"Kanaya's just a little hesitant!" Rose told them, raising her voice as to carry it across.

"It'll be alright Kanaya! I know you can do it!" Nepeta called, her voice loud and clear.

Do it. To do the thing. It was all riding on her. She gripped the hook in her hand tightly. She and Rose were to jump off the building and, somehow, Kanaya was too use her hook to grapple onto the opposite building, then zip up to it. It simply wasn't possible, she had told herself, yet here they were, about to plummet to their deaths with grace. Kanaya could barely feel her legs right now, how did they expect her to simply jump off? She looked across to where Nepeta and Jade stood, clearly smiling encouragingly at her and Rose. It wasn't that far of a distance, yet it's funny how it seemed miles away now. Jade and Nepeta had entered the building stealthily the earlier night, avoiding detection, and waited until morning. Rose and Kanaya, however, could not join them in the break-in, and now here they were, at nine in the morning, about to kill themselves.

"Kanaya," Rose said and Kanaya looked up, startled. Her head turned and their eyes met. Rose's hair was moving gently with the wind and her purple eyes seemed to spark with wisdom. As they always did, Kanaya reminded herself. But there was something else there, something she hadn't seen before. It seemed to glisten and waver and suddenly Kanaya knew what it was.

Rose was scared.

"Kanaya," Rose said again, and Rose's hand took her own,"Don't be afraid."

Kanaya felt Rose's hand squeeze against hers, and she nodded. They both looked down to where miniscule cars were passing, unaware of the scene above or the task they were set to do.

"On the count of three, then," Rose said, her voice trembling. Kanaya nodded.

"One. . ."

Kanaya's hand gripped the grappling hook, her finger lying atop the trigger.

"Two. . ."

Rose's voice was filled with fear and Kanaya squeezed her hand, putting a lot of unsaid things into it, feeling her own legs trembling.

"Three."

They both jumped and fell, air slowly starting to rush around around them. Rose nor Kanaya screamed as their skirts billowed around them and the air picked up, rushing against their bare legs and faces. Rose's hand gripped Kanaya's tightly and Kanaya felt her other arm moving upward. She felt her hand grip the grappling hook tighter than ever before, and her finger press the trigger as the air around them screamed their protests.

Before the hook even hit the rooftop, Kanaya knew her aim was uncanny. She felt Rose's hand grip hers tightly and bumps trickled down her spine in such a way that she knew Rose was thinking that they were sure to die.

Suddenly, they had stopped falling. Rose fell beneath her, a tiny scream caught in her throut, and Kanaya gripped Rose's hand tightly and struggled to hold her up. Rose grabbed her leg and fought her way up to Kanaya, both of them holding the other as tightly as they could. Rose reached Kanaya's waist and her hand reached around Kanaya's shoulder, holding tightly. And as suddenly as they had stopped falling, they were jerked upward, both Kanaya and Rose caught by surprise and Kanaya felt a momentary lapse of fear as her hand faultered slightly. Rose grabbed it with such force that Kanaya was positive it would've hurt in any other situation but this one. Their feet swung unsteadily as they were whipped up toward the top of the building. Kanaya felt her heart soaring as she looked above where Jade and Nepeta were looking down upon them. As they reached the top, Rose and Kanaya's eyes met once more, but this time, neither of them were filled with dread. They were instead filled with perilous joy, one that can only be seen when you have survived almost falling from a hundred or so story building. They heard Jade and Nepeta whooping, cheering for them, but it was distant in their ears. As they reached the top they slowed down, reaching the cliff of the building and Nepeta and Jade hurried to bring them above and on top of the roof. Rose and Kanaya, with the help of Nepeta and Jade, fumbled onto the rooftop, windswept and a little light-headed, but otherwise okay. 

"Kanaya, you did fantastic!" Nepeta exclaimed after they had fully gotten onto the roof. Kanaya nodded, Rose's hand still entwined in hers.

"You both did amazing--" Before Jade could finish her sentence, Rose turned and kissed Kanaya full on. Kanaya's eyes widened in surprise yet she never had the thought to pull out, but instead she kissed back, feeling relief spread over her. Rose reached the hand that wasn't entwined in Kanaya's and layed it on her cheek, Kanaya's hand finding Rose's waist and pulling her closer in an embrace, their hands never leaving the other. Rose's lips were soft and gentle, and Kanaya's heart fluttered as they touched again and again. After a moment, they broke off, their eyes opening and staring longingly at each other's, Kanaya knowing that Rose was thinking the same thing as she was.

"Uh," Jade interrupted, and both Kanaya and Rose looked at her,"I-I don't mean to intrude, but, we kind of need to, uh, get on with the mission?" She phrased it as a question, as if she was unsure they should continue with the task at hand. Rose nodded and they broke apart, Rose standing up and brushing off her skirt. Kanaya did the same.

"Let's get on with it then."


End file.
